Kingdoms
by Skitlez1
Summary: In the world there have always been kingdoms. There has always been peace between them, until now. AU, characters may be OOC, rating might change. IchixHime, RenxRuki - Being re-written, AGAIN!
1. Prologue

So, I decided to re-write again... I keep leaving the story and then finding it again wanting to keep writing, but I always think my writing sucks... So far the only editing process I have is myself and a friend who likes writing too. Hopefully I'll get my butt into gear so she can see the first chapter...

Also, sorry that this is only a paragraph. It looked much bigger on my word processor.

* * *

**Kingdoms - Prologue**

Long ago, powerful leaders from around the land gathered to decide what to do with the new world. They all wanted a world of peace, where the world shared equally, because people wanted to conquer the world for themselves. The leaders agreed that the world was to be split into three kingdoms ruled by the Kurosaki, Aizen, and Ishida families, who were known as the most amiable. The three swore and bound themselves through the Treaty of the Circle to keep the peace. Now with their future's foretold, the leaders left to tell the news, and start working on the new kingdoms of the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Well here's the first chapter. I finally decided to post after someone added this story to their favorites, so thanks for the help!

I'm finally out of school, but I have other things I have to do over the summer, so I may or may not be able to write much. I do have the first part of the second chapter written, but I'm at a road block, and stuck in one place. Wish me luck!

Just for a fair warning, I did change some things from the original story, like how Rukia is a Kurosaki. I basically had to do that for the story... Sorry if you don't like that. **If you don't like it, don't read.**

* * *

**Kingdoms - Chapter 1**

People of Aekia were waking up to a brand new Saturday. After many generations, Aekia had grown into a number of large and small towns, which the Kurosaki family governed with grace. As years went by, the leaders' plan was successful. The three families reined with peace by their side, and it seemed like it wasn't going to change. No major problems had turned up. The families continued to have heirs, and fortune and wealth filled the kingdoms. Things were running smoothly, just as it was foreseen.

The large, old grandfather clock in the room rung as time reached six. Birds sung their sweet songs and the sun shone like stage lights, showing every detail of earth. Rukia Kurosaki sat up in her bed, just woken up. She sat there in silence, taking everything in slowly, when there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Good morning Rukia, it's me," said an all familiar girl's voice.

"Come in," Rukia replied. The door opened and stepped in Orihime Inoue, Rukia's handmaiden. Rukia stepped out of bed, and stretched, while Orihime walked over to the large armoire standing against a wall.

"Is there anything important for me to do today?" asked Rukia. Rukia was the daughter of Isshin Kurosaki, the current king of Aekia, and third inline for the throne.

"Nope! Nothing to do today, but I'll send someone to tell you if something comes up," said Orihime cheerfully. She then pulled out a dress, Rukia's favorite of course, and handed it to her. Orihime then made her way out the door.

"I guess I'll be leaving then! Call me if you have any problems!"

"Thank you, Orihime."

"No problem," she said as she left. Rukia continued to get dressed. The favorite dress was long, blue and plain with long sleeves. Covering the dress was a white tunic that had the same blue trim on the bottom and the ends of the sleeves. Simple and calming, just what Orihime knew Rukia liked. Once she was finished, she left her room and made her way to the outside of the castle.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki walked to the large throne room in the middle of the castle. He was answering his father's summons, but the was no mention of what he wanted. Ichigo thought about what possible thing could his father want in the morning, especially since he could have been in his room sleeping. Whatever it was, Ichigo mostly hoped it was important, and not something like, "I just wanted to hang out with my favorite son!"

Guards had that familiar stare of attention as he walked down the hallway. They all stood as strait and polished as the swords they carried. Two stood on each side of the wall in the middle of each section of the hall, and another two at each door.

Ichigo reached the doors to the throne room after a few minuets. The two guards positioned in front of the slightly larger doors opened them, and Ichigo was let inside, slipping a small, "Thank you," as he entered.

* * *

Sorry the chapter's so short... Hopefully they will get bigger over time.

I'd appreciate some reviews... I have gotten favorites so I'm grateful. If you do review, I wouldn't mind some suggestions on what should happen. :)


End file.
